October
by SquallCullen
Summary: Set 6 months after leaving Bella. What if Edward's body were shutting down because his soul was shattered? Alice knows Edward needs Bella, but can she save him? No longer a one shot. EXB Rated M for cutting, foul language and sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

October

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot's all mine!

**(Author's note: This story takes place during New Moon, before Bella figures out what Jacob is, but after she was heaing Edward's voice. **

**The idea came to me while listening to Evanescence's song October. I suggest it for ambient music while reading. Song will likely end way before story...this was a long one.**

**Thanks to my husband for putting up with me blaring the song into my headset while writing and for just being awesome. I love you! )**

I had tried to live a normal life, I gave it my best shot. I tried to soothe my pain with my music, which only made it worse. All I could play was her lullaby. I tried to gorge my pain away with blood, which didn't satisfy. My pain was killing my brother, and after a particularily bad night, I decided to leave. Alice tried to stop me, Esme cried and pleaded with me to stay. I stole away as soon as I could, and never looked back. I keep my feet running, though I've no destination in mind. I've swam across water, run across deserts and fields and mountains, I can't remember names of places or people I've seen. I never make a conscious decision so that Alice can't track me. I'm just so very tired. It's not my body that is begging for sleep, it's my soul. I haven't seen my soul in months since I left it in that tiny little town of Forks. I'm trying to be strong for her. I need her to be safe, more than I need to live. My body has given up trying to feed, nothing could sustain my body enough to make up for the lack of will to survive. I'm dying on the inside, I'm certain. Carlisle said that we can survive without food for a very long time, I wonder how long it's been? I haven't spoken a word since that fateful day I left my family. I kept my mind on complete nothingness, trying to seperate myself from the pain of lying to her, the absolute knowledge that she believed the lie. My chest spasmed tightly and my steps faltered. I looked up and saw the shadow of a woman. Weakened as I was, I didn't think to speak or smell. I just collapsed at her feet, my hand grasping her ankle.

Alice reached down to pick up her brother, hefting his incredibly light body onto her shoulder and lugging him to the car. She'd seen him collapsing here, and she's never been so glad for her powers. She called out to Carlisle and Jasper. Edward wasn't just pale, he was downright ashen, looking slightly grey in tone. His eyes were closed, but she remembered looking down into the horrible dead eyes, completely void of all life, a horrid, dead brown. She reached the car and settled him into the backseat, lying down, his eyes clamped shut against some invisible demon as Jasper and Carlisle arrived. Carlisle climbed into the back with Edward, laying Edward's head into his own lap and tracing his brow gently, in soothing patterns. Jasper clenched his hands around his midesction, eyes blazing with pain. Driving as quickly as she could, Alice sped across Washington to their closest home, Forks. Alice asked Carlisle if she could help in anyway.

"I don't know if he can be helped Alice. Just get us home so I can take a better look at him." Alice continued zipping through streets until she pulled up near Bella's. She could feel her attention being pulled into a vision so she slowed to car to a stop. Alice came back to herself just in time to bring the car to a complete stop. She got out of the car.

"Take Edward home Jazzy. I know how to help him." She blew him a kiss as she ran down the street, back towards Bella's home. Jasper jumped into the driver's seat and drove them home. Edward winced as if someone had yelled at him. He opened an eye, looking at Carlisle, then at Jasper. They pulled into the house and Jasper hovered while Carlisle carried Edward into his room. They managed to change his wet and dirty clothing and wash down his chest and face.

Alice arrived at Bella's house and let herself into Bella's room by the window. Bella was doing homework when she heard the window creak. She looked up to see Alice standing, motionless, waiting for Bella to notice her, waiting for her reaction. Bella stopped dead, then launched herself at Alice.

"I must be dreaming..Alice, is it really you?" Her voice broke as the wind rushed from her lungs when she collided with Alice. Alice hugged her to her chest, Bella crying softly into her shirt. Alice pulled back, her vision clouding as she saw Carlisle comforting Edward's writhing form, he still looked horrible, but at least he wasn't covered in mud wearing frayed and dingy clothing. She looked down into Bella's crying eyes.

"I need your help Bella. It's Edward."

Bella dropped her arms, wrapping them around herself. She moved to the bed, letting her weight fall solidly onto the matress, who's springs groaned loudly. Alice kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, he's weak. He can't even stand on his own. God only knows how long it's been since he's fed or done anything he should have. He may be dying. I don't know what to do. Carlisle has him up at the old house, trying to make him comfortable. I was hoping-"

"Hoping what Alice? She cut off quickly. "Hoping That I would just walk right up to him and take him in my arms and make everything alright?" She snorted a little as she continued in an almost whisper.

"He broke my heart Alice, I don't have one left to share. I can't fix him." She stood up from the bed, walked down the stairs and out the door, towards the reservation. Alice turned to the window, leapt out and returned to the house.

Bella walked without thinking, unconsciously following the road through town, but stopped at one street corner. She looked up and realised it was the split, a fork in her own personal future. One direction led her to Jacob, safe, warm, loving Jacob. The other led her to the other half of her soul, just as broken as her heart and she sat down on a nearby bench. She leaned forward, her head in her hands, tears leaking around her fingers and dropping to the ground. It seemed hours, but it was only minutes later that she stood again. She crossed the street and walked west.

She looked up at the Cullen house from the driveway. How many times had she come here after they left to find the place empty? She couldn't see the cars, likely locked away in the garage, but she was suddenly plagued by doubts. She'd likely imagined Alice. She was going to walk into the house, to find it empty, just as always. She considered turning around and returning home when she saw a flash of color fly by the window. Confused and curious, she approached the house again. She opened the door, which was unlocked for once, to find Alice sitting in the foyer, on a wingback chair that was usually empty when she visited the house. She looked at Alice and continued into the house without speaking, a low giggle building in her throat. Alice stood up immediately, but said nothing as panic spread across her features. Bella burst out laughing manically before speaking to herself.

"My hallucinations are getting better everyday. Now, it's not just his voice, but also his sister." She doubled over in silent laughter and Alice whispered what sounded like 'Aisle'. She looked up at Alice, waiting for her to say something again when Carlisle stepped down the stairs slowly. She looked up at him.

"A very solid looking dream to be sure, if you were really here, you'd diagnose me as crazy, I'm certain." Carlisle shared a look with Alice, then both looked at Bella again. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bella, I-" He stopped speaking when Bella held up a hand. She took a deep, painful breath before she spoke.

"I figured I would have forgotten your voice or that my pitiful imagination would have screwed it up. Nice to know I was wrong. Now I want to get the nightmare over so show me Edward, I'll beg him to stay, he'll leave then I can wake up and have a good crying jag." Carlisle stepped back slowly.

"I don't think he can speak Bella, much less move to leave." Bella looked concerned, her doubts completely erased for a moment.

"Can't speak? Was he injured? What happened?" She moved to the stairs but Carlisle stopped her.

"Bella, we've got to explain some things to you before we let you up to see him. He's changed Bella, don't let it frighten you, Jasper is with him now." Bella took a step back to look at Alice, who put a cold, reassuring hand on her lower back.

"Oh my god, this is real isn't it?" Her knees threatened to give way as she felt the hot tears run freely down her cheeks. "You're both really here. Edward is really hurt and I can't go see him?" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well Bella, it's complicated. He seems to be in a sort of trance, like his body has given up trying to go through the motions of living. I can tell he's weak from not feeding and that he can't speak but I don't know his mind. It could be damaged beyond repair or completely fine. His physical body is deteriorating, albeit very slowly. His appearance is very shocking, I just want you to be prepared." Bella nodded her head and moved to go up the stairs. Carlisle stopped her gently.

"Do you want us to come up with you? There's no guarantee he'll be able to control his thirst with a human in the room, much less your blood. It always called to him..." He trailed off slowly. Bella looked down at the arm holding her torso still. She nodded as tears fell onto his cold skin. Alice and Carlisle both walked in front of her slowly as she was led to Edward's room. Once they reached the door, Bella herself stopped them. She pinched her arm viciously.

"I don't want this. I need to wake up now. I can't see him like this. I can't" she began to mumble to herself, pinching again. Carlisle reached for the door, and pushed it open. There on the little couch, lay the grey form of the man she had loved with all her heart. Bella felt nauseous but stepped into the room silently. She grabbed Alice's hand as she passed and pulled her in with her. Edward didn't even move. No breathing or movement was apparent. Bella sniffled back a cry of despair. She wanted to run to him, her body was screaming to hold him.

She finally reached Edward, kneeling next to the bed, pulling her hand through his hair gently, she waited for him to wake from the sleep he never needed. His eyes fluttered against the black circles under his eyes and his once gorgeous gold eyes opened, revealing a dull grey-brown color. No spark of recognition lit when he saw her. Bella slumped back against Alice's legs. She kneeled behind her and wrapped an arm around her as she spoke.

"Edward, Bella is here to see you." No reaction marred his facial features. Bella reached out to touch his hand, still firm, but colder than ever. She flinched back when he didn't react.

"He doesn't know me Alice. He's forgotte me." Her voice cracked as she curled into Alice's chest to cry.

Alice held her shaking form and looked up to Carlisle. He stepped forward and touched Edward's brow. His body turned a little to face Carlisle. Alice stood up with Bella and sat her in a chair Carlisle must have placed here before she arrived.

"Son, do you know who I am?" Edward's head tilted, like he was considering something. Then his eyes closed and his head nodded very faintly. Carlisle took his cold hand and held it tightly.

"And Alice?"He gestured to Alice, who turned to face Edward, completely blocking Bella from view. Edward nodded again, just the barest hint of movement. Alice stepped forward, Edward's eyes following her movement to the bed, where she sat and took his other hand. "Jasper is here too son." He motioned to the pained looking form leaning against the wall. Edward looked at him blinked then looked back at Carlisle. Bella also looked over at Carlisle. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Do you remember Bella, Edward?" He motioned Bella over to Edward. Edward closed his eyes, nodded and then turned tortured eyes back to Carlisle. He tried to speak but his throat closed up. He looked over at Bella again, this time she was closer. He breathed deeply of her smell and sighed.

Alice stood up suddenly. "Jazzy, what's he feeling? We might be able to guess what he wants." She moved to stand next to Jasper, who had moved to stand slightly behind Bella. Jasper took a very deep breath and let out a horribly pained sigh. Bella looked up at him, and he knelt down to hug her.

"He's remorseful. I know he doesn't want to hurt you Bella. That's why he left. I imagine that's why it's so hard for him to be here now. He doesn't want to hurt you again." Bella nodded for him to continue but when he didn't, she looked over at Jasper expectantly. He moved to sit on the bed, in the spot Alice had vacated, he took Edward's hand. He took a moment to breathe slowly, to focus on Edward's emotions. He looked over at Bella, pain clearly written on his face.

"He is mad at us for bringing him here. He's also a little embarrassed. I think it's because he didn't want to see anyone in his current state." Bella smiled a little.

"I'm...sorry he feels that way." Bella looked over at Jasper, sure he could feel the unworthiness that plagued Bella. She felt the calming feeling that always made her grateful.

"He's got so much regret in him Bella, it makes it hard to see the immense love he has, for you." She smiled again at him as she felt a sudden rush of bravery.

"I always hoped you would come back Edward. I love you too." She slapped a hand over her mouth as she finished, eyes wide and staring at everyone in the room. Alice looked over at Jasper, who smiled a little.

"I didn't make you say anything that wasn't true Bella. I can feel Edward's love for you. He only left to protect you, from me..I mean, from all of us, our dangerous lives." Bella reached up and rested her hand on Jasper's knee.

"I never feared you Jasper." She thought back to her 18th birthday. "I remember the shock of seeing everyone jumping at once, everyone knowing what to do as I just stood still, lying in the glass where I'd landed. I remember feeling grateful to Edward and Emmett for stopping you so that you wouldn't hate yourself later. Jasper, it was just an accident. It wasn't your fault..." She looked over at Carlisle before continuing. "Anymore than it was my fault. I know you probably can't forget it, but this is ridiculous. Let it go." Jasper looked down at her, pain slowly lifting off his chest, and escaping his eyes. Bella nudged him towards Alice so she could take his place on the bed next to Edward. She looked down at Edward's pained form, his inate beauty only slightly marred by the sickly grey tone of his skin. So he hadn't fed in a while huh? Then he should like this next treat.' She thought to herself as she called over her shoulder. "I'm feeling a little nervous. How about another shot of bravery? The rest isn't nearly so easy to say." She felt the courage swirl around inside her, more powerful then ever. She took a deep breath. "I can handle this alone now." Carlisle looked over at Alice, who's eyes glazed over, as a vision came to her.

She nodded to Carlisle who escorted his family from the room. He watched Alice pull out a cell phone and hand it to him. "Call Esme. The whole family will want to be here when this is over." Alice jogged into the kitchen. Bella leaned over Edward's body, her hair making a curtain over his pale grey face.

"Now see here, Mr. Edward Cullen, I know you can hear me so listen well. When you left, you said some horrible things..." She smiled a little to herself, feeling Jasper give her a boost of confidence. "And now I know you didn't mean them, so I forgive you." She smiled for real now. "Just think, all that time you accused me of being unable to keep myself out of danger. Look what happened to you without me to protect you, huh?" She giggled a little, seeing his eyes open, a corroted gold color. She touched her hand to his icy face, and he leaned into it. He tried to sit himself up but couldn't. Bella placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. Suddenly, Alice burst in, followed by the men.

"Go ahead Bella, we'll be here to help him stop." Carlisle understood the message and Jasper moved to stand next to Edward, on the opposite side of Bella. She looked up at him uncertainly.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable Jazz. If you'd rather step out, I'd understand." It was only compassion that radiated in her eyes as she locked gazes with Jasper. He smiled shyly.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can handle it now." Bella believed he could handle it, now that he was prepared for it. Alice took out a small but very sharp paring knife she had fetched from the kitchen. She handed the blade to Bella as Edward looked on weakly, only vaguely aware of movement around him. Bella looked at Carlisle one last time.

"Should I slice vertically or horizon-" Carlisle's laugh cut her off.

"Whichever way you want Bella, the scars will disappear during the change." She smiled a little and took a deep breath. "I wish I liked pain a little more than I do..This is so hard to psyche up for.." Carlisle asked her to wait as he disappeared into the next room. He came back with his medicine bag, and pulled out a syringe and a vial of morphine.

"This should also help the pain of the transformation." She averted her eyes as she received the dose of morphine to her thigh. She smiled weakly as Alice put a hand on her shoulder then moved over to stand with Jasper, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched. Bella took a deep breath, opened Edward's mouth and then sliced her wrist, holding it above his lips. She set down the knife and used her other hand to squeeze the blood from her cut.

The first drops missed his mouth but as soon as the first drop hit his tongue, his eyes flew open. Shock, betrayal and hunger visible in the black depths. His hand soon reached out to grip her wrist. She tilted her head to the side, used her free hand to pull her hair out of the way and leaned down to his level. His eyes were unreadable as he grasped her neck painfully and bit down. Bella tried to ignore the pain, she concentrated on the fact that she was finally getting her way. She could feel herself burning, her neck, her shoulder and arm, all catching fire, like she'd been doused in kerosene. She opened her mouth to scream but the the morphine was finally providing a small distraction. After a few minutes, she began to slump forward onto his chest, too tired to keep leaning at the awkward angle when suddenly, Edward was no longer feeding. Carlisle and Jasper had both taken him out from under her, and they were making him leave the house through Edward's large glass windows. Alice sat next to Bella, tears of relief and joy on her face.

"Try to sleep Bella. When you wake, you'll be my sister." Bella couldn't really understand her, but she could feel Alice's cold hand running through her hair soothingly. She bucked and convulsed silently for an hour before she finally gave in to unconsciousness.

Edward was feeding from his third mountain lion when he caught a stray thought from Carlisle. 'She's going to be even more beautiful.' Edward was puzzled, so he dropped the mountain lion's half drained carcass and looked up at his father. Suddenly, he remembered everything. He screamed in agony, clutching his head in his hands. Carlisle rushed forward, reaching down to pull him up by the hands, still gripping his head tightly.

"Edward, what is it? What hurt-" He almost missed Edward's next whisper.

"I've killed her. I didn't even know what I was doing, how I got the urge to feed but I've killed her. I-I..." His knees gave out and Carlisle lowered him to the ground, the heart-wrenching sobs pouring out of Edward were causing Jasper a lot of pain. He stepped back and spoke carefully.

"I've got to leave." Carlisle nodded in the direction of the house then knelt down to his son. He pulled his hands off his face, lifted him from the ground and sat him next to him.

"Son, this was Bella's choice. None of us had the right to stop her. She gave herself to save you. but more importantly, we stopped you in time. She's going to change, but she'll still live. And now you can both be together, for eternity." Edward looked up at Carlisle, his tortured crimson eyes taking a long time to actually make contact with Carlisle's golden orbs.

"Then I've damned her soul. I've made her like us, a mockery of life." Carlisle masked his hurt well, closing his eyes very quickly, then reopening them, their forever patient stare locking with Edward's again.

"Son, she wanted this. She sliced her arm open and fed you her blood. You couldn't have stopped if you tried-" Edward's face exploded in rage.

"She did WHAT? That was so stupid of her, what if I'd been unable to stop, what if my body hadn't reacted and taken it's share. She'd have bled out. What a foolish little human!" Carlisle smirked.

"Not for long. Now she's probably resting comfortably at home, waiting for the transformation to finish. Why don't you, do yourself a favor and forgive yourself. She forgave you earlier, whether you remember or not." Carlisle stood slowly, brushing of the seat of his pants to remove the moss and dirt then took off towards the house. Edward watched him leave and decided to follow. He stood up, wiped off his pants and walked toward the direction of the house.

'So Bella forgave me huh? I wish I'd been awake to see that.' He tried to remember what had happened but nothing came to him, his fog of deliriousness blocking all his memories from the time he started running. He heard Alice arriving before long, to walk beside him.

"You know Edward, I was there for all the transformation bits. I'll replay them for you." Edward stopped walking, his thoughts joining Alice's as she went over all the scenes leading up to Bella's change. He heard Carlisle introducing everyone, he vaguely remembered that. He saw Jasper calling out his emotions like bingo numbers and Bella telling Edward that she loved him. She continued on, explaining how she'd never feared Jasper, not even on her infamous 18th birthday. That sent a shot of guilt through him. He'd never thought to ask Bella what she wanted to do. She was perfectly ok in his world, but he had stuck to his ideas and insisted it was what's best for her if they left. Alice touched his shoulder.

"It gets better brother, watch some more." Edward zoned back in to her thoughts, hearing rather than seeing her forgive him for leaving her, she even made a joke, which he now found a little funny. He grimaced as he heard her asking Carlisle for advice on how to feed him, which way to slice her wrist. He saw her squeezing her wrist, trying to make the blood land in his mouth. He saw her lean her neck down. Mercifully, Alice ended the visions there.

"She's done something so amazing, that I can't even put it into words right. She knew that all you needed was her blood, she knew how to save my brother. She even gave me a new sister in the process. Now here's how it's going to be. You can either stand around, guilty and upset, or you can come back to the house, change, again..." She shot him a disgusted look. "And be with Bella when she needs you. She's not suffering due to the large shot of morphine Carlisle gave her before she sliced her wrist so go get ready to be her prince. When she wakes up, she'll need all the help you can give her." She pecked his cheek and ran off toward the house. Edward took off after her, tackling her to the ground for a hug.

"Thanks Ally, I needed that." He jumped up and took off, yelling over his shoulder. "And thanks for the clothes I'm sure you've already picked out." Alice smiled as she stood up, brushed off her clothes and followed at a leisurely pace.

**Author's Note: I think that reviews would be great. I thought that maybe I would just let everyone remember how Bella's actual transformation went and be done with this but then I thought about all the stuff we would have missed if we skipped from the beginning of New Moon to the middle of Breaking Dawn. Let me know what you think in a review! It's faster than a poll. If there is enough interest, I do have many ideas how to incorporate all the things I'm skipping.**

**Review please!**

**Denae**


	2. Chapter 2

October pt. 2

Dicslaimer: Characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing their loveliness for a while. Will be sure to returm them in time for New Moon.

**(Author's Note : Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorite story nods, and even favorite author alerts. That is so encouraging to see and it really pushed me to get a move on writing the second chapter. To all the reviewers, Cullen0128, Stupid lamb, ieatsourgrapes, dijurido, bookworm1232, squody3015, iwantedwardtobemine, esmie, edwardlover4, ..SOILDIER, jazzberry, Cherry Pheonix Arrow, Shelia008, LKDunck3, stupidlamb29 and Princess-Lalaith, You guys are amazing, you insipired this story's continuation and I hope it's lived up to your expectations.**

**Edward's monologue was inspired by the song Cold by Crossfade.)**

It was dark outside as Edward dressed in the long sleeved shirt over the plain grey t-shirt Alice had left him in the bathroom. He nearly collided with Jasper, who was waiting next to the linen closet, leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Edward looked up at him, a small smile of greeting on his lips. Jasper smiled in return and pushed off the wall gently, walking with him to his bedroom, where Bella was lying motionless. Jasper touched his arm and when Edward looked over at him, Jasper nodded in the other direction, lightly pulling him into his and Alice's room. Edward looked back at Bella's form, being watched carefully by Carlisle and Alice. He followed Jasper to his room and took a seat on the bed. Jasper sat next to him. When Edward tried to probe Jasper's thoughts, all he got was the Macarena, sung in an outrageously nasal voice. He winced before Jasper spoke.

"Little Brother, try your best not to read my thoughts for a few minutes, or else you'll have to listen to it all twice. I just wanted to help you out with some of your feelings before Bella wakes. She's going to be disoriented enough and probably won't be able to comprehend your feelings for some time, until she stabilizes her hunger. I don't want you to suffer because you can't just blurt out your feelings to her. You should take some time for yourself, even here in my room, and think about all the things you want to say to Bella, make sense of all the confusion and pain, so that you can talk about it, get it out of your system with us. Bella will need to concentrate on herself for a few months, feeding alot, and we all need to be focused to watch her. Stay here for a bit, or go down to the piano, whichever helps you out. Bella needs you to be there for her, 100%. I'm going to so sit in with Alice and Carlisle. If anything out of the ordinary happens, you'll know immediately. Work it out Bro." He patted Edward's shoulder as he stood and made his way to the door, leaving it ajar in case Edward chose to be somewhere else. Edward saw Alice leave the room where Bella lay, grab Jasper's hand and lead him towards the stairs. Edward made his way to the door, pushed it open and slipped across the hall to his own bedroom, leaning against the wall next to the doorframe. Carlisle heard him sigh and turned to speak.

"Alice knew you were coming here to think so she left with Jasper to go hunt for a while. I'm going to stay here, watch her progress but pretend I'm not here. You can talk to her, she may be coherent under all the morphine." Carlisle looked back down at Bella's recumbent form, giving Edward as much privacy as possible. Edward moved from the wall, dragging a chair to the side of his bed and sat with his head in his hands.

He began to think back to his interaction with Bella since her birthday. He just decided for himself that his life was too dangerous for her, that he had to cut her out of his life to protect her. He felt the anger of knowing that he had brought Bella to his home, where she'd nearly been attacked, where he himself had pushed her into the glass table. He was dangerous to her but he'd never stopped and realised that she hadn't been phased by the birthday fiasco, she'd been concerned for Jasper, afraid he would be uspet with himself. She'd been upset with herself for bleeding all over the place, embarassed and wanted to clean up the mess herself. He should have given her more credit. He reached out his hand to hold Bella's.

"I am sorry Bella, I never gave you a chance to decide what was in your best interest, I just took the matter right out of your hands, never realising that you were much stronger than I ever imagined. I hurt you, I hurt my family.." He trailed off as he looked up to Carlisle, still resolutely not looking at his son, but down at Bella in an attempt to maintain the illusion of privacy. Edward smiled softly, fleetingly, then continued. "It's just always been my way to protect the people I love, I thought that leaving you here would draw away the danger, it would stop tempting my family, avoid issues like your birthday. But I couldn't stay away. I tried, for you I tried to stay away but I need you, my little drug of choice." Carlisle laughed under his breath and Edward smiled with him. Edward's smile faded as he dredged up a memory of the things

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you Bella, that I said those repulsive things to you. But I knew you wouldn't let me go. I never believed it would be so easy to convince you that I didn't care. I'm a good liar Bella, you have to be to live this life. I'm sorry I dragged you into this deceitful life, that I couldn't give you another option. It's going to be tough for you, so beautiful and open and easy going, to maintain such a lie to the humans but I'll help you, I'll never let you go again, my most darling love, you are my life." He took an unnecessary breath and squashed the hope that she was going to grip his hand or make some move to let him know she was listening, that she understood.

"I hope you can hear me, my beautiful Bella, and know that I only ever said those things for what I thought was your own good, I've loved you for so long, I've waited for you even longer, but I would have given you up if it meant that I could save you, from myself and the horror that was my life. Alone and skulking around in the forest for food, seeing all of my family so happy and content with our lot. I finally figured out that this curse of everlasting life is no curse when you have someone you love with you. You've saved me in ways I could never explain, you've given me a reason to live this everlasting life. Thank you, my love." He bent to kiss her knuckles, feeling the ache in his chest disappear when Carlisle rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't be certain she heard your words with her hearing, but I know that her heart is healed a little by knowing your thoughts. She's doing well, the change is progressing well. Another day, maybe two and she'll be ready to open her eyes." Edward reached up, placed his hand on Carlisle's hand and then looked up at the sound of tires on the gravel. He breathed deep and smelled his family, getting out of the car. He smiled as he stood and walked towards the stairs, intent or meeting his family at the door, to explain. Carlisle sat back down with Bella, knowing Esme would make her way up to him soon. He missed her and wanted her to keep him company this long night.

Edward was just reaching for the door when Emmett opened it first. He smiled a goofy grin and shook Edward's hand roughly, exuding almost too much joy.

"Congrats Eddie! You've just caught yourself a lifemate. They're alot of fun and I'm sure Bella will be even more beautiful when she's ready." Edward smiled, although it looked fake next to Emmett's popsicle grin. Esme followed in behind him, concern radiating from every pore of her perfectly porcelain body. She shoved Emmett gently then wrapped her arms around Edward in a fiercely protective hug.

"We came as soon as we heard Edward, how is she? How much longer will she suffer? Your father is with her I pressume? Maybe I should just go up and see for mysel-" Edward hugged her tightly to distract her then spoke up.

"Mom, she's changing. We all know it's very painful.." He took a pained breath, the guilt of Bella's pain adding a weight to his shoulders. He continued in a somewhat strained voice. "She might be suffering but Dad is doing everything he can for her. I'm sure she'll be fine, there's no one else I would trust to care for her. Go ahead up and see for yourself, I know you won't be calm until you see her." Esme hugged him again, ran her hand across his cheek before she sprinted up the stairs quietly. Rosalie walked into the house, and Edward was assaulted by her thoughts.

'How could he do this to her? Take away all her chances of enjoying life. She'll never know what it is to conceive a life, she'll never know the beauty of growing old, of loving someone who came from you, who needs you to live. I would not have chosen this life, why would she?' Edward shrank back guiltily form her thoughts, not even moving to greet Rosalie. He walked away from the foyer, away from the steps that would lead him back to Bella and found himself at his piano. He gently traced his hand along the keys, careful to make no sound, just to enjoy the feeling of the ivory beneath his touch. He sat down, feeling his guilt weigh on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, positioned his hands and began a slow, dramatic tempo. His fingers held notes and the pedal dragged them out, each note piercing his soul letting the guilt of his actions fly into the air, filling the room with an almost palpable tension, a field of guilt and pain so thick, that when Esme came down the stairs, practically screaming for Edward to stop, he couldn't hear her. His song played on and Esme watched his shoulders pick up and stand straighter, his posture firming and his tempo began to pick up, playing now a lively song, still with sombre notes, but a lively tempo, the song of a wounded animal, running through the forest, trying to escape death. Esme stepped into the room, moving to sit on the chair next to the piano. Edward saw her sit and brought the song to an end. He struck up another song, one of Esme's favorites. She smiled at him and hummed along, then began to accompany his notes with her voice. No words had ever been written for the song, but Esme's chillingly beautiful voice flitted along, an octave above Edward's playing, never missing a beat or a nuance. When the song ended, Esme moved to sit next to Edward, reached an arm around his back to clutch his hip and pull him close to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and just sat there for some time after.

When Alice and Jasper returned hours later, at dawn, Jasper didn't feel any guilt, it had all but disappeared while Edward played. Alice bounced up the steps to see Bella, Jasper walking through the house to try to find Emmett, considering a video game or some other form of video distraction. Alice walked calmly into Edward's room, ignored Carlisle and Esme, smiled happily at Edward before bending over Bella, pressing a quick kiss to her forhead, mumbling a thank you and leaving the room. Edward turned to follow her movements until she left the room, confusion etched clearly on his face, he turned to Carlisle, who merely shrugged, an amused expression on her face. Esme suggested he go ask Alice. Edward looked down at Bella, unmoving, only the sound of her beating heart and labored breathing telling him that she lived. He nodded to himself, walked out of his room to Alice's, where she was pulling clothing from her closet. Edward leaned on the doorframe, about to speak when Alice spoke first.

"No Edward, I've not lost my mind. She can hear us, she can feel us and she'll wake up tomorrow night. Now you'll want to take her hunting right away, cause Jazzy says that newborns are always thirsty and they are disoriented and need someone to step up and lead them around. We've all decided that we're going to stick around the house, let you and her go hunt alone, without the added threat of someone else closing in on the kill. We fight over kills as it is and we've been hunting together for decades! Anyway, I'm just so excited to have my new sister, it's silly. I'm going to go shopping with Rose and pick out some new clothes for Bella to wear for a while. Jazzy figures it will be at least a few months before she could speak to a human, at least a year or so before she can go shopping in a mall full of them." She smiled suddenly. "You liked her in the blue that night at the restaurant, how about we try her in blue for her first hunt? And she'll be able to wear real shoes, with a heel now that she's a vampire, oh my, I'm just so excited!" She leapt at Edward, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for my new sister! I love her already!" She turned back to the clothing matters and Edward escaped the room, no less confused. He saw Bella out of the corner of his eye as he wandered down to the living room, hearing Emmett and Jasper about to start up a video game. Jasper was going to play Valkyria Chronicles on PS3 but Emmett wanted to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Edward decided to play against Emmett, in hopes that a few hours of mind numbing video games would help him think of anything but the fact that his Bella was going to wake tomorrow.

Alice and Rose returned that night, after store closing and rushed up to the spare bedroom Esme was already converting for Bella. She had painted the walls a gentle blue colour, with ecclectic little touches, like bead fringed curtains and lamps, and all her furniture was a pearlised white. Alice and Rose put all the clothing on the bed, began sorting, with Esme now helping, they had all the clothes put away within minutes.

Around dawn, Edward had grown tired of video games so he made his way back to his room, checking in on Bella. Carlisle was still sitting with her, this time reading a book, a medical thriller. He smiled up at Edward as he set down the book.

"Come to check on sleeping beauty son?" He smiled gently as Edward nodded, sitting in his chair next to Bella's bed. He noticed that Alice had changed Bella into the blue dress he'd seen her fiddling with last night. He ran his hands through her hair, detangling the ends that had become knotted during his feeding frenzy. He could hear her heart beating really fast, which brought to mind all the times during their odd coutrship when Edward had felt Bella's pulse kick into overdrive, her heart hammering out a rapid beat only he could hear. He smiled as he began trying to compose a tune around her heart beat. He held her hand for a moment, then thought he would go to her house and get her lullaby CD. Alice's vision pushed his way into his thoughts.

He was walking into her bedroom through the window, and began pulling up the board when a vampire he'd never met before jumped out from the shadows, attacking him and throwing him into the wall. He groaned as said vampire then punched him in the ribs, the strength of the blow crushing his chest. The vampire moved in to tear off his limbs but the noise of Charlie coming home caught the vampire's attention. Edward shook the vision away, standing up. He was going to go find Alice but she came into the room, followed by a very harrassed looking Jasper who waited in the hall. Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room before he could speak as Carlisle followed. Alice spoke as soon as they were out of Bella's human hearing range.

"Let's not alarm Bella, she has enough to worry about. We need to catch this little creep before he hurts Charlie. My smell is in her room, so if he enters there, he might get scared off. If not, he'll likely make his way straight to Charlie." Emmett came running up the stairs.

"What's all this about catching creeps? What did you see Alice?" Edward shook his head and turned to Alice, grabbing her arms, forcing her attention onto him, their eyes locked.

"What time was that vision Alice? Bella has an alarm clock on the wall near where I was thrown, focus and show me the time." Her eyes glazed over as Jasper gripped Edward's hand in his own, force enough to bruise. His thoughts were promising all sorts of pain if Edward didn't release his wife. Edward let go, took a step back, running a hand through his hair, waiting for Alice's vision to firm. He saw the clock, the glaring red numbers read 5:45 am. Edward and Alice both saw the clock in Alice's room, saying 6:33 am. Alice took a deep breath, figuring that the images she saw were of the morning after. She was about to simply suggest that they head over to Charlie's the following morning, when they heard tires on the gravel. Edward closed his eyes and stretched his mind to read the intruder's thoughts. Suddenly his eyes flew open in panic.

"It's Charlie. He's here to find Bella. He thinks she's locked herself in our old house to stay close to our memor-" Alice cut him off, hearing the engine shut off in Charlie's cruiser. She pushed everyone back into Edward's room, then quickly explained the situation to Carlisle.

"He's going to ask if you've seen Bella, Carlisle, and naturally, the answer must be no. You're not even moving back, you're just packing some more things. We'll all be in Edward's room, until he leaves. Don't rush him out, or he'll think you're hiding someone." Esme pulled a bunch of dishes from the cupboard and some newspaper to wrap them in. She looked out the window, and he saw her move. She moved to the door, waiting for an extra second , listening as the kids settled in Edward's room before she opened the door.

"Hello Chief Swan, so pleased to meet you again. I didn't think anyone would notice us here." She turned to face Carlisle as he stepped up behind her, stepping further in front of her to greet Charlie.

"Chief Swan, how are you?" He reached out a hand to shake Charlie's briefly. Charlie smiled quickly but looked around them a little, trying to be subtle.

"I'm actually here to see if my daughter happened to be around. She wasn't home when I got home from the graveyard shift so I assumed she'd slept over at someone's house then gone to school. But the school called while I was sleeping and Bella never showed. I've asked all her friends, and no one has seen her since the day before yesterday." Carlisle stepped aside, motioning Charlie inside. He tipped his hat to Esme, then stepped over the threshold into the house. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I've not seen Bella since before we left for Chicago. You're welcome to look around the premises but I doubt she knows we're back yet. She'll probably see the kids in school next week after they transfer back, but they aren't here yet." He turned to Charlie. "Why would she be here anyway?" Carlisle led him into the sitting room, moving a bag from the loveseat before sitting in his chair. Esme smiled welcomingly as she spoke.

"Can I get you something Chief? We don't have much, only having arrived this morning, we've got water or I could make some juice if you like..." Charlie smiled distractedly.

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen, I'm fine. I need to figure out if there were any other places that Bella and Edward used to go, she might be there, thinking about him." He looked at Carlisle hopefully. Carlisle made a show of thinking outloud.

"Well there was the baseball field, they had a date in Port Angeles, some restaurant along the main road, a walk along the pier. They had prom, and they spent some time at each of our homes, but they mostly saw each other at school I think." Charlie listened carefully, nodding.

"Could you take me out to the baseball diamond you all played at? Just after your son left her in the forest, she just collapsed there and a friend of mine found her hours later. Seems to me if she collapsed in an out of reach place like a hiking trail, a rarely used baseball diamond might be a good place to escape." Carlisle stood up immediately.

"I'd be happy to. We might want to take my son Emmett's Jeep though, it can handle the rough terrain better." He moved to the door, grabbing a coat off the coat rack. He pecked Esme on the cheek before explaining to her their plan to go find Bella. Esme smiled sadly.

"Hopefully you find her Chief." She took the throw off the couch and passed it to him. "Take this with you, just in case." Charlie took the blanket and silently lifted it up in a gesture of gratitude before walking out to the garage. The Jeep was backing out and he leapt in as Carlisle took off.

It was a moment or two before Charlie spoke.

"What are you both doing back in Forks?" Carlisle kept his eyes on the road as he spoke in his most convincing tone.

"We've made a few trips since we left, strictly stopping in to pack up a car load of stuff then returning to Chicago. My wife and I make a weekend out of it, travelling the country in our little car. I think on the next trip, we'll bring the kids so we can make it our last trip, bring all the cars home too." He was putting a plan together in his head and luckily, Charlie didn't press.

They reached the diamond without any trouble, and walked around for a while, Carlisle even screamed out Bella's name a few times, looking hopefully around. Charlie looked dejected and more than a little afraid when they climbed back into the jeep. On the way home, Carlisle turned to Charlie.

"Bella's a good girl, I'm sure she'll be home tonight. If not, I'd be happy to help you look for her, maybe get the townspeople to form a search party at first light." Charlie nodded mutely as they pulled up to the Cullen's home, Charlie thanked him for his help, climbed into the cruiser and set off to the reservation to find Jacob. When Carlisle stepped inside, he kissed Esme's cheek again, hung up the unneeded coat and went up to check on Bella. Edward met him on the stairs.

"She's not changed at all. Alice saw Bella waking sometime tonight and also, a single vampire is going to be inside Charlie's house tomorrow morning around 5:45 am. We're trying to puzzle out a way to get Charlie out of the house so we can catch him. Any ideas?" Carlisle walked with Edward to Edward's room, motioned for everyone to come with him to the sitting room. They all sat down around the living room, Alice in Jasper's lap on the loveseat, next to Rosalie. Emmett sat between Rosalie's legs, rubbing his hands up and down her calf. Esme joined Carlisle and stood behind his chair. Edward just stood in the center and waited for Carlisle's idea.

"I accidentally gave Charlie an idea that could save his life. Edward, you will take Bella hunting after she wakes, then Edward and Jasper will stay here with her, keep her in the house, all doors and windows locked tight. Charlie should be on patrol until 5 then Esme and I will go help with the search party. They may come by here and Bella needs to stay in the house, silent. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice will go catch the renegade." He paused, looking around at all the faces of his family. Seeing that his family understood, he turned to Edward. "We've a very serious problem Edward. We turned Bella without any thought to her parents, her friends and her schooling. It's going to seem like she just dropped off the earth. Charlie is already fearing the worst, abduction, runaway or death. If we get her to write him a letter and mail it from another state, we can adapt the runaway theory to suit our needs, but she can't come back, Charlie would notice she's not right. We've really left no room for her to leave her parents in peace, and that upsets me." Esme ran a hand across his shoulders, squeezing a little in support. Everyone seemed to be pondering when they heard the steady tattoo of Bella's heart pick up, her breathing rasping out in gasps and groans. Edward launched himself upstairs, followed by Carlisle and the rest. Alice spoke up excitedly.

"This is it! We get a new sister Rose!" She hugged Rosalie tightly, jumping in place. Rosalie pushed her off towards Jasper then moved to stand between Emmett and Esme. Emmett tugged her behind him casually, wrapping her arms around his chest. He'd never seen a newborn before but he assumed they were as dangerous as Jasper said. He was going to protect Rosalie at all costs. His thoughts reached Edward, which set him to panic. He waved everyone back, even asked Carlisle to go stand with Esme.

"Be prepared to leave if she gets violent. I can handle her." He said with more confidence than he felt. Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, flowing burst of confidence through Edward's body.

"I've experience with newborns. I'll stay with you." Edward smiled softly then gripped Bella's hand as her body spasmed, her back arching off the bed, then rolling to the side facing away from the family. Edward touched her brow as the last beat of her heart thudded quietly.

**Author's Note: It's just such a nice place to end the chapter. I'm already writing the next part, hope to post it really soon. I still think that reviews would be great since they help me write, they encourage me, but I am going to try to keep writing without them. It's just nice to have that gratification when you write. Still lots to come, first hunt, the wedding, dealing with Bella's family. I try to update often but my chapters are pretty long and I don't want to post half chapters. Just want to mention two of my favorite authors on this site, Browniechadowes, the Parody Goddess and JulesSC, Mistress of Alternate Universes. If you haven't already, you should read their work. **

**Review please!**

**Denae**


	3. Chapter 3

October Pt. 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the twilight characters, I don't make any money off of this story, just lots of love from fans of fanfiction and some self confidence in my writting skill.

**Author's note: Here we go people. Bella wakes up. The interaction some of my reviewers wanted is going down in this chapter. We also get to find out what's with the vamp trying to chomp down on Charlie.**

**My love to my reviewers, iwantedwardtobemine, beeishere-TWILIGHT, Destiny Kalince, Bella2020, bookworm1232 and Kyasarin-freakload. You guys are still totally awesome.)**

**Just a short reminder of exactly where I left off last chappie.**

_"Be prepared to leave if she gets violent. I can handle her." He said with more confidence than he felt. Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, flowing burst of confidence through Edward's body._

_"I've experience with newborns. I'll stay with you." Edward smiled softly then gripped Bella's hand as her body spasmed, her back arching off the bed, then rolling to the side facing away from the family. Edward touched her brow as the last beat of her heart thudded quietly. _

He waited nervously for her to open her eyes, clench his hand or even speak his name.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" The room around her collectively held their breath, waiting. Her eyes fluttered open, amazed at the view of Edward, his flawless skin stretched over anxious features. She reached out to touch him gently but before they made contact, she heard a sigh from somewhere in the room. Panicking, and without thinking, her body propelled itself across the room, to a corner. Her lips bent in a snarl as she tried to find the threat. She looked over at the family, all the men standing protectively before their wives. She glanced over at Edward, his eyes alarmed and his hand reaching out for her. She took a step out of the corner, her body moving so quickly it startled her. She had hardly thought that she wanted to move when the fluid body stepped forward. She looked down at her legs as she stepped forward again. Edward stood up a little straighter, leaving his hand out for her.

"Bella, I know it's confusing, but everything is ok. We're all here with you." He hesitated, about to take a step forward when Bella looked up. He felt his chest constrict when she looked him in the eyes. His love, his only love that had given up her life for him. She was stunningly beautiful. Jasper could feel Edward's shock and cleared his throat. Edward, startled, blinked and shook his head a little. Bella slipped back to the wall, her head turning back and forth , watching both the forest outside the window and all the occupants of the room as much as she could. Jasper spoke quietly.

"Bella, there's no danger. We're all here to help you. You don't need to be afraid." The last word seemed to clue everyone into her strange behavior. Bella sniffed the air, her eyes darting around again. Jasper stepped forward, out of his protective stance, motioning for Emmett to do the same. "She doesn't know why she's panicking. She's afraid we're going to hurt her." Edward approached her slowly.

"Bella, my love, no one here wants to hurt you, I can read their thoughts, remember?" He paled as a thought occured to him. "You do you remember me, don't you?" Bella stood up straight, her body pressed to the wall. She sniffed the air gently, her eyes drifting closed. Her voice, the musical timbre to it, seemed to catch her off guard.

"How could I forget you?" She smiled slowly as the group released another sigh. The woosh of air caught her attention, setting her nerves on edge. Edward stepped closer while she was distracted, wrapping her in his arms. Her body stayed stiff for a moment until she caught his smell, closing her eyes again. She slipped her arms around his torso as his name fell from her lips.

"Edward.." She took a deep breath, then squeezed him to her chest excitedly. He coughed out a breath and she released him immediately but before she could step back, he grabbed her arms, holding her at arms length.

"I'm ok, you're just stronger than I am right now. You're probably the strongest vampire here Bella." He smiled weakly, bracing his side. She looked confused as he continued. "It's part of the change, that and the ey-" Alice cut him off.

"I'm so happy you remember us Bella. We were all very worried during your change." She looked sheepish for a moment, which Bella thought strange. "Can I hug you now?" She batted her eyelashes sweetly.

Bella smiled nervously. Edward stepped out of the way.

"You should probably get used to our smells in an hour or two. We'll stop seeming like a threat." Bella nodded, trying to understand all the intense smells and sights. She looked over at Alice, clearly waiting for a reply, gazing between Edward and Bella. Bella stepped forward and was suddenly wrapped in Alice. She blinked in shock, then sniffed her. She smiled at a memory before speaking.

"You smell good too." She looked down into Alice's eyes happily. Everyone in the room was happy to see the lighthearted exchange. Edward put his hand to Bella's lower back and led her around the room, meeting everyone's smell. She hugged Emmett, lifting him above her head, laughing at his discomfort. Rosalie rolled her eyes but sat still so Bella could smell her. Once they had both met with Bella, Emmett and Rose ducked out of the room and Jasper felt Bella's mixed emotions. Her pain and her relief were making him crazy. He turned Bella to face him, gave her a gentle hug and she returned it, just as gentle. He barely heard her quiet words.

"Thank you Jasper. It's so nice to hug you for the first time." He smiled, kissed her cheek and pulled Alice from the room. All that was left was Esme and Carlisle. Esme reached out her arms to Bella, who filled them without thought or any feelings of danger. Esme was as frightening as a kitten. Before she had finished hugging Esme, Carlisle had pulled her over to the bed and sat next to her, an arm slung over her shoulders.

"Tell me about your transformation Bella. What do you remember?" Both Esme and Bella sighed, a little peeved at his business-like attitude. Edward cut him off.

"Dad, this is something I'd rather not hear about and I think that it can wait until Bella feeds. She must be dying of thirst, right Bella?" He reached down to take her hand. She looked up at him meekly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about feeding..Guess I should go then." Her lack of interest sparked a round of Carlisle the doctor's questions.

"Wait, wait wait. Bella, you forgot about your thirst? That's unusual for a newborn. Tell me exactly what you feel." Bella swallowed, her throat dry and flaming all at once.

"Um, well, I am still so amazed at all the things I'd never really seen before. I never really understood how clear my vision would be. I'm also kinda distracted by the taste of everything. Only when someone mentions thirst do I remember that burn in my throat. I find it unpleasant so I just think of something else." She looked up at Carlisle. "Why? Is that bad? Is there something wrong with my body as well as my mind then?" Carlisle looked confused as Edward only laughed. His melodic voice was captivating to Bella and she couldn't look away. He looked down at her, still laughing softly then nodded at Carlisle. Bella turned to look at Carlisle again.

"Bella, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with your body or your mind, but since it seems I missed a joke somewhere, I'll let Edward convince you of that. You're not behaving in the standard newborn way, but we've no idea why. Perhaps, because you've had time to prepare yourself for the change, whereas most vampires are made in a spur of the moment decision. Perhaps your brain has already registered how to function in a human dominant society because you've seen us living it so much." He looked over to make sure she understood him. She nodded faintly before he continued. "Perhaps it's a momentary control, until your first feed, until you really know the blood fever. We can't be sure until you've fed." She looked slightly uncomfortable at that little fact. When Jasper peeked his head around the doorframe, he spoke before looking.

"Carlisle, I-" He paused suddenly, looking at Edward, confused. "I thought you were taking her hunting Edward, she must be dying for it." He felt Bella's anger and her frustration lash out and stepped into the room fully, broadening his shoulders in defense. Bella shrank back, realizing that she had upset him with her anger, she bit back her thoughts and smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to be angry, it's just that-" Jasper cut her off, incredulous.

"You're not angry anymore." He leaned back against the wall. Bella looked over at Edward, confused by Jasper's obvious statement. Edward smiled a little before explaining to Jasper.

"She does alot of things that aren't normal. She isn't thirsty until we mention it, and even then, you can distract her from it easily enough." Carlisle interceeded.

"What else does she do? What do you feel Jasper?" Jasper locked eyes with Bella as he spoke.

"You can turn off your emotions." He turned his head to speak to Carlisle. "One minute, she was angry and frustrated with me, probably for mentioning thirst." He looked at Bella again, guiltily. "Sorry." He paused. "But when she noticed I was preparing for her attack, she backed off, her anger just disappeared. Newborns can't do that. They pick a tact and stick with it until you beat it out of them." He smiled at Bella's look of horror. "Sorry Belle, looks like I have to pass on that particular event." He mock pouted as Alice ran into the room, carrying a floor length mirror.

"Enough of this 'What's wrong with Bella?' game. Since none of you have the decency to show a girl how amazing she looks, step aside and let me!" She declared proudly. Edward covered Bella's eyes, then pulled her to stand in front of him. Bella set her hands on his and followed his lead to stand in front of the mirror. Rose, Emmett and Esme appeared in the doorway, Alice's declaration having caught their attention. Bella could smell them, so she mumbled.

"This is so embrassing." She sighed. Alice smiled, nodded to Edward, who released her eyes. Bella's eyes adjusted instantly from dark to ambient light and she looked herself in the mirror. She was not the same dull Bella. Her hair seemed shinier, but that was probably just because her eyes had changed, she could see every color in her wavy hairm from auburn to mahogany. It seemed to be lit from within with multi-facted colors. She looked down and met her eyes for the first time. The vivid red scared her. Jasper stepped forward to comfort but Edward beat him to it.

"What's wrong love?" He placed a hand on her lower back again and she looked up at him, worry creasing her brow softly.

"What happened to my eyes? How long will they be like that?" Edward smiled apologetically.

"They will stay that color for a few months, but our animal diet will dull their color quickly." Bella groaned.

"A few months? How do you figure that that is quickly?" She glared up at him, her anger raging under the surface. Jasper squared his shoulders again, pushing Alice behind him. Emmett moved to repeat the gesture for Rosalie just as Bella tamped down her anger. "Sorry Jasper, I don't mean to set you off. It's just that no one mentioned this little tidbit to me. You'd think somewhere in all the time I'd known you guys, I would have known more about this than I do and suddenly, I feel unprepared, like I should have thought this through a little more, learned a little more." She sighed and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair.

" I know it's disorienting, but I'm here, my-" He looked around at the happy faces of his family. "Our family is here for you. We'll help you get through the confusing parts. And after a few decades, a month of two seems like a day. You'll hardly notice the time as it passes." Alice smiled and stepped forward.

"So what do you think? Are you finally going to admit you're gorgeous?" She winked at Edward as Bella turned back to the mirror. Her skin was even more pale, her freckles having disappeared completely. Bella lifted a hand to touch her hair, the mirrored action finally sinking in to her that she was the beautiful creature in the mirror.

"I think that I've improved, for certain. I'm kinda pretty!" She said with enthusiasm. Alice groaned and Edward kissed her hair again, whispering in her ear.

"You've never been merely pretty." He smiled a sad smile. Bella looked up at him worriedly, turning her body in his arms to face him.

"What is it? What did I do?" Her anxiety leapt to the front. When Jasper flinched, Bella took a moment to rethink her mood. She looked back at Jasper, smiled, then met Edward's laughing gaze.

"You didn't do anything. That's sort of the problem. I was hoping that I would be able to read your mind now, but no luck for the wicked." He kissed her brow. Bella laughed.

"The saying says 'There's no rest for the wicked' Edward." He smiled that crooked smile.

"That too." Everyone laughed at the exchange before Alice piped up.

"I've already picked out your first new wardrobe, with Rose's help. And Esme made up your room. You should come see!" She grabbed Bella's hand and her wide eyes stared at Edward as Alice began to pull her from the room, Rose and Esme stepping aside to let them pass, then following.

Bella crossed the hall into what she had always assumed was someone else's room when she stopped dead. She took a deep breath, the faint taste of paint and newness still in the air. She walked around slowly, amazed at how well the room fit her. She smiled gratefully as she played with the fringe on the lamp.

"You guys really shouldn't have. I could have been just as happy with a spare room, you know." She said that as she reverently trailed her hand over the pearl white vanity. Esme had even framed a picture of Bella and Edward at Prom, though how she managed to get a copy was beyond her. She felt her chest tighten as she turned back to the group. She had never been particularily eloquent, or even a little practised in the art of being grateful so she just went with instinct and hugged Esme. Esme hugged her right back and then Alice pulled her to the closet.

"Here's the best part!" She threw open the double folding doors and Bella's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the closet, clearly the same size as her actual room, it was huge and filled to the brim in clothing protector bags. She stepped inside, glancing warily at the packages.

"Wow!" she said with feigned enthusiasm. "It sure is big Alice, and filled with bags of clothes." She grabbed at one bag, the smell of metal assaulting her nose as she opened the bag. She grimaced when she saw all the sequins on the blue dress. Looking over at Alice, she sighed, rolling her eyes as she lifted the dress for all to see. "I'll look like a vegas showgirl in this!" She exclaimed loudly. Alice grinned.

"You will not, not with the right accessories and makeup." She looked over at Rose. "Your stylists help alot too. You'll be fine. We had to get you clothes for all occaisions." She smiled. Bella was not appeased.

"I can't imagine a time when I will need to look like I'm supposed to look like one of those trashy tarts hanging off of some studs arm. Even Prom would be less flashy than THIS." She shook the offending garment for added measure, but Alice just calmly stepped forward, took the hanger and repackaged the item.

"Bella, I'm psychic, remember? I know things..." She said eerily, replacing the hanger in the same spot, exactly how it was when Bella came in. Alice turned to the shelves of shoes and the rack of Denim pants. " I even stooped to buying you some flats, though why you wouldn't want to show off your legs is beyond me." Bella looked stunned, stared at Alice. She stepped forward, gave Alice a slight hug, mentioned something about reaching the outer limits then walked calmly to her bed, sitting gently. Jasper got absolutely no emotions from her at all, and Edward understood her shock.

"Why don't I take Bella out now, you guys can just hang out for a while right?" Suddenly Carlisle remembered all the other things that were pressing when Bella woke up.

"Hurry back Edward, we need a plan." Bella didn't seem to hear them so the family filed out of Bella's room. Edward kneeled before her, taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Bella, they've left now so I'm going to take you hunting." Bella nodded, her eyes coming back into focus. Edward seemed to melt into a standing position, his fluid movement a very arousing sight to Bella. She blinked at the feeling, then stood with him, turning to her own wide windows, open to the night air.

"Okay. let's hunt."

**NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE (APRIL 1, 2001)- No, this isn't an April Fool's joke. I recently decided that I no longer believe in Edward/Bella fiction. I've read some good ones, but I'm really into Bella/Jasper, if I'm reading/writing Twilight fiction at all. I've absolutely fallen in love with SyFy Alice and Primeval, both featuring the adorable Andrew Lee Potts. He's fantastic and I hope to see him in more shows soon. So I have decided to erase my fourth chapter and post this story as complete. Sorry to the few who read it over a year ago when I took my Edward/Bella hiatus. I will also be deleting the Lost Son. If I decide to rework it, since it is very poorly written in my own opinion, I will repost it later, when I've written the whole families stories, as I originally meant to.**

**Sorry if you're disappointed. **

**Author's note: I've decided that since I like the hunting scene Ms. Meyer wrote, and I can work around it, I want to have you all re-read or remember it the way Stephanie Meyer wrote it in chapter 21 of Breaking Dawn. I can't repost it, for copyright reasons, so here's the brief rundown. Bella and Edward jump out a window, jump over some water, go chase some elk, Bella stops to engage Edward, then smells some hunter, she runs away, then they go kill a moutain lion then a few mule deer. They get excited, kiss a little, tackle each other, then Bella pulls away because of Renesmee. If you re-read it, ignore all mention of Renesmee and Jacob, and the reason they postpone their forest sex is because Edward notices it's only an hour til Dawn. **

**Denae**


End file.
